


Stadium

by OTP_Malec_Shipper



Series: Scomiche Oneshots [7]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Emotions, Friendship, M/M, this is so soft oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/pseuds/OTP_Malec_Shipper
Summary: It was the last day of their tour.Scott and Mitch were emotional.





	Stadium

The stadium was pitch black, audience silent. Mitch and Scott looked at each other, smiled. The lights turned on, illuminating both of them in an ethereal glow.

‘I don’t wanna just be bad for us.’

They stepped onto the front line, of the stadium, confetti flowing around them, Scott’s expression excited and joyous to be sharing this experience with Mitch, and Mitch’s expression mirroring it.

He couldn’t imagine it any other way.

This had been the experience of a lifetime; to cultivate a beautiful and loyal fan base that would do anything and everything for them, having them encouraging them every step of their way.

Their tour was ending, but this heralded the coming of so many albums, of so many _world_ tours, of Scott and Mitch growing old together doing exactly what they wanted to do since they were children, and Mitch felt his throat clog with emotion as the fireworks exploded around them.

Scott took his hand, and as Mitch looked up at him, he saw that his eyes were glowing with tears, too.

Scott brought his microphone up to his mouth, attempting to speak.

‘Thank you guys so much,’ he said, his voice breaking with emotion. The fans cheered him on, some dabbing at their eyes themselves. ‘Mitch and I had always wanted to make our own music as a duo, and when we released our albums –‘he broke off, wiping his eyes, trying to not look too emotional.

‘He’s trying to say that we never expected the feedback we received, and we love you guys so much for that,’ Mitch put in, regaining some semblance of control over his emotions. ‘And this song… is dedicated to you guys.’

The stadium erupted in applause.

‘This is called everything, and we hope you guys can sing along with us.’

And as he felt the fans sing along with him, tears streaming down singers and listeners alike, both of them glancing at each other from time to time to see the same heart-eyes reflected on the other’s face.

One flashlight was raised, then another. Soon it was a multitude of white flashlights being waved back and forth, till Mitch couldn’t see the fans anymore, just the flashlights that were in constant motion, forming a rhythm so in tune with the melody of the song.

With Scott beside him, and the lights in front of him, Mitch couldn’t imagine a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a part of a full length fanfic I was writing but ended up being THIS  
> Scotty and Mitchy loves us so much I can't  
> Leave some comments and kudos they mean the world to me
> 
> Social media links in bio.


End file.
